oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Zowie Soupy Hero (episode)/Transcript
Information in preparation. Here is the full transcript of the episode Zowie Soupy Hero Transcript TV Annoucer: As the rocket carrying the poor stranded litle girl, hurdles out of control, two small specks appear on the horizon. It's Space Boy and his faithful companion Space Dog to the rescue! The Girl is saved! Spot: Hau! Hau! Hau! TV Annoucer: Join us next week as our terrifiic twosome go in search of more superduper outer space folks to rescue. Olie Polie: Gee Whilakers Spot, Betcha There's some Polie folk that need a couple of super duper superheroes like us to rescue them. Spot: Rruf. Zowie Polie: What do Olie? Olie Polie: Super Duper Superhero: Space Boy, Olie and his trusted sidekick Space Dog are getting ready to zoom to the rescue. Zowie Polie: Yea! Zowie Zoom too! Laughing Olie Polie: Sorry Zowie, you can't. Space Boy only has one sidekick. His Faithful Space Dog. Spot: Rruf! Zowie Polie: Soupy Zowie space hero too. Zoom Zoom. Olie Polie: Nokey Dokey, Zowie. You don't have super powers. Zowie Polie: Why? Olie Polie: Space Boy's a superhero because he's got superhero powers. He can fly a trillion miles an hour. And lift things a quadzillion milion times his weight. He has Super X-Ray vision. And Super Duper hearing. There's a cry for help. Fear not Polie folk, it's Space Boy. Spot: Rruf. Olie Polie: And his sidekick Space Dog to the rescue. Zowie Polie: Soupy Doopy Zowie to the rescue. Olie? Spot? Soupy Olie? Soupy Zowie is Soupy Doopy. Yawning Snoring Percy Polie: Help Zowie! Help! Zowie Polie: Soupy Doopy Zowie to the rescue! Soupy Zowie: Aha! Percy Polie: Thank goodness. I have to clean under all this furniture, Soupy Zowie. Soupy Zowie: Okey Soupy Dokey. Percy Polie: Thank you, Soupy Zowie. Soupy Zowie: Okey dokey, daddy. Percy Polie: She's my soupy hero. Polina Polie: If only Soupy Zowie were here. She'd know what to do. If don't get these gears goin', there's no tellin' what will happen. Soupy Zowie!!! Well, I'll be a garberator's grandad. Thanks a gadzillion, Soupy Zowie. Soupy Zowie: Okey Soupy Dokey. Ladybug: Help! Soupy Zowie: Oh? Ladybug: Help! Help! Soupy Zowie: Soupy Zowie to the rescue. Poor Ladybug. Try get out. Okey dokey, Ladybug. Hold tight. Okey dokey, Ladybug. Fly away home. Bye, Lady Bug, bye, bye. Ladybug: Thank you. Pappy: Help! It's a headed this way! Soupy Zowie: What matter, Pappy? Pappy: A giant meteor is headed straight for planet Polie. Somebody 's got to stop it. Soupy Zowie: Okey dokey, Pappy. Zowie stop mean old meteor. Soupy Zowie to the rescue! Pappy: Golly, I hope she can do it. Olie Polie: Stand back Zowie, this is a job for Space Boy and his trusty canine. Soupy Zowie: Huh! Olie Polie: Ah! Help! Help Zowie! We're caught in the gravity! Soupy Zowie: Zowie save Olie. Bad meteor, stop now. Olie Polie: Help! Aaah! Soupy Zowie: Stop!!! Olie Polie: Zowie, you stopped the meteor. Soupy Zowie: Yup. Olie Polie: You saved me. You saved the world. You saved the day. You really are a soupy doopy hero, Zowie. Soupy Zowie: Tank-u, Soupy Olie. Olie Polie: Oh, no! Zo, Zowie. Zowie Polie: Olie? Olie Polie: Zo. barks Zowie Polie: What matter Olie? Olie in trouble? Olie Polie: I kind of slipped on the tree ladder. I need your help. continues barking Zowie Polie: You hurt, Olie? Olie Polie: No. It's... I slipped and my paints got caught and I'm... well, i'm... Zowie Polie: Olie naked! Olie naked! Laughing Olie Polie: Come on, Zo. Can you go get me some pants... please? Zowie Polie: No. Laughing Olie Polie: No? Zowie Polie: No just Zowie. You call me Soupy Doopy Zowie. Laughing Olie Polie: Okey dokey Super Duper Zowie. Can you be a hero and go get me another pair of pants? Zowie Polie: Okey dokey! Soupy Doopy Zowie to the rescue! Zoom! Laughing Category:Transcripts